ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jagged RockFace
After graduating from AWE-I's notorious Monster Factory, the wrestler known as Jagged Rockface has gone on to become wrestling's premier golem. History Amazing Wrestling Endeavour International Seeing the success his friend Jacob Mane (Outcast #1) had had with them, JR joined the wrestling training school, AWE. Coming in with the second class of trainees, JR immediately butted heads with fellow student, Parasite C. The stiff encounters the two men had were frequently the highlight of AWE's house shows, which were quickly built around the two rivals. Their feud finally climaxed at the annual "Top of the Class" tournament where Parasite C defeated JR in the finals. Before he could get vengeance for the loss, JR officially "graduated" from the federation. Not as business savvy as some of the other promising students, the golem continued to represent the AWE at interpromotional events; his grim stone face making him the mascot of the company. IWA Hyper Fights With the AWE a member of the IWA organization, JR found himself as a frequent participant on their weekly PPVs "The Hyper Fights." As his rival, Parasite C was the AWE champion at the time, it allowed the less protected JR to fight in high profile matches. BIG CLASH When the AWE-I was first introduced into the IWA it had a friendly ten man tag match against BIG CLASH at Hyper Fight 31. JR put aside his differences and awkwardly tagged with Parasite C, but it was not enough to secure the win. The AWE-I lost, so trying to save face as a giant monster, JR violently attacked BIG CLASH captain, Jack Barton; instantly setting himself up as a top heel. Despite being fined, BIG CLASH demanded this upstart beast be brough back in short order, and JR returned at Hyper Fight 33. This time Jagged was the team leader, with Parasite C under him; as they won a six man tag match, JR pinning top BIG CLASH star, Splatterizer. This set up Hyper Fight 34, which Jagged RockFace headlined, taking on tournament favorite, Splatterizer; in a bloody crimson emperor qualifier. Proving the tag win was no upset, RockFace survived Splatterizer's horrific offense to pull off the huge win. Even with serious injuries, JR captained an AWE-I team at the first IWA Super Nova to take on Big Clash in a ten man tag. It was another losing effort, but not a reflection on JR who took on the bulk of them by himself in what looked like a five on one handicap match. With this beast standing up to the major federation at every turn, only one option remained. In the main event of Hyper Fight 36, "Genocide" Jack Barton returned from JR's violent assault to defeat him in a scaffold match. The monster's first stage had ended. Crimson Emperor IV Having defeated Splatterizer for a spot, Jagged RockFace headed over to the land of the rising sun to reinvent himself after the Barton loss, in one of the bloodiest deathmatch tournaments in history. In the first round, JR was faced with crowd favorite Kid Ikiru in a match that saw RockFace's costume catch on fire, despite the blaze, JR followed through, picking up the win to a standing ovation. In the semi-finals, RockFace met former IWA world champion, DICK Yashimoto in a match that literally tore the ring apart. RockFace ended up picking up the huge win, but couldn't be medically cleared to continue. The injuries he sustained would keep him out of the game for the better part of the next year. IWA Return After nine months of being on the shelf, Jagged RockFace made a surprise return at AWE-I's "Gathering" supershow. In the main event, he teamed up with his trainer Vile "Vince" Viper and Parasite A to take on the Alamo Pro All Star team of TYRANT Slim, LOADED, & Bill Stokes. Despite favoring his left leg, RockFace was able to pick up the win for his side, pinning the Alamo Pro champion, LOADED. After the match, Bill Stokes started running down the AWE fanbase, and had a physical altercation with JR. On the undercard of Hyper Fight 44, Jagged RockFace made his singles return, putting down "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes in convincing fashion. Spending the rest of the fall guest starring in Alamo Pro, and running over the competition, JR quickly climbed the title rankings... HYPER FIGHT 53 In the main event of the 53rd Hyper Fight, Jagged RockFace found himself challenging Brian Calypso for the IWA World Heavyweight Title. This was only the second time that an AWE-I star had gotten a shot at the strap. The encounter was stiff, and lasted a good 29 minutes, ten more than any Calypso defense before. JR fell just short of capturing the title, but got a standing ovation from the crowd afterwards. Reginald Winter Despite proving himself as a world class athlete, after the cameras went off at HF53, the real fight started. Backstage, while packing his things, Jagged RockFace got into a violent brawl with IWA star Reginald Winter. RockFace claimed that Winter had made several anti-semetic remarks at the Jewish, Jagged. When the full story of the brawl hit the internet, the IWA was left backpeddling, quick to lift Jagged's suspension. Winter himself was booed out of more than one arena. Trying to make the best of a bad situation, the IWA decided to let the two take out their contempt in the ring. At HYPER FIGHTS SUPER NOVA II the two were involved in a six man tag match, in which Jagged lead ZERO Gravity & the Marvelous Masque against Winter with Sam Kidd and Fang. The two men ended up brawling into the crowd, leaving the other four to carry on the match. Their feud continuing in the undercard of Hyper Fights 62, Jagged RockFace ended up destroying Winter, but after the match Winter attacked him with a hammer. The two would tour their hatred around the various federations involved in the Hyper Fights before culminating at Hyper Fight 69. Facing each other in a dream partner match, Winter brought Simon Cruise - who didn't look pleased to be teaming with the biggot - while RockFace brought in his old rival, Parasite C. The dream partner match was intense, but the two monsters came out on top, Winter ended up being stretchered out after the match. Hyper Fight 71 Once again in the position of top contender, Jagged challenged the IWA World Title for a second time, on the undercard for HF71. This time the champion was his former BIG CLASH victim, Jack Barton. The two put on another bloodbath, far more gory than their original scaffold match, and while RockFace once again came close, Barton once again put him down with a few dozen chairshots. Left a mess with a laundry list of injuries, this essentially ended Jagged's second stage. The Gold Run While Jagged was laid up in hospital, Parasite C was over in Germany for EuroSHOCK's "Civilization" PPV. Here C defended the AWE-I gold star against fellow Monster Factory graduate, The Black Plague. With the help of DEATH in the FLESH, Plague managed to defeat C, taking the AWE-I's top title to a foreign federation. Ignoring doctor's orders, Jagged RockFace made his return at IWA HYPER FIGHTS SUPER NOVA III, where he rescued the title, downing Plague. The biggest win of Jagged's career, but the ball had only started rolling. Taking offense to Plague's loss, EuroSHOCK owner, Edgar Caspian, demanded justice. On the undercard of HF77, Jagged RockFace successfully defended the AWE-I Gold Star against Caspian - a former IWA world champion. This was followed at the undercard of HF79, when RockFace defended the title against Big Garbage Japan's Taka Kitano. Other defenses would include BIG CLASH's Splatterizer, and Alamo Pro's Long Horn Devil, before finally losing the title to Super Outcast at RAZOR's "In The Dark" PPV. RockFace would eventually avenge his loss to Outcast, but for now he had bigger fish to fry. Upset with his loss, Edgar Caspian sent EuroSHOCK's enforcer, DEATH in the FLESH, to retire Jagged RockFace permanently. The confrontation between the two monsters was put on the undercard of HF88, and turned into a number one contender match. In front of a capcity crowd, Jagged RockFace became one of only three men to ever pin DitF, setting himself up for a third title shot. Hyper Fight 89 His third IWA world title match, and second shot at Brian Calypso, once again ended in defeat. The encounter saw Jagged kick out of Calypso's LIMBO closeline - something that had never been done before - not once, but twice. Critics agreed that Calypso was forced to use more offence than he ever had before to put down Jagged, but it was still a losing effort for the AWE-I's mascot. Grotesque Greats With his dreams of single glory shattering before his eyes, a broken Jagged RockFace tried to retool. Looking to sell out some house shows, AWE-I promoter, Vile "Vince" Viper was quick to pair him with longterm rival, Parasite C, insisting the two men pick up some tag wins while they rebuild their singles careers. Lightning struck. At Hyper Fight 93, The Grotesque Greats took on The Blue Angels (a team that featured world champion, Brian Calypso) for the tag titles. JR & C finally achieved the IWA title success that had long alluded them, picking up the tag straps. They would defend for the next few months, before losing them to Big Garbage's The Grave Robbers at HF97. Fallout At AWE-I's Best in Class '07, the former tag champions faced each other in the main event, with Jagged RockFace finally defeating his longterm rival, Parasite C, and picking up the AWE-I Gold Star in the process. With this huge win redefining his career, it looked like RockFace was finally ready to challenge for the IWA world title and win... unfortunately at that point the federation fell apart. Post-HYPER FIGHTS With AWE-I not having as many tours, Jagged RockFace took on a job as a trainer. He would still defend the AWE-I Gold Star in rival federations, notable against Super Outcast in RAZOR- this time successfully, and LEGEND at the IWA Super Nova IV, but his time became more focused as an instructor, which is where it remained until 2011 when the AWE-I finally shut its doors. IWA R In fall of 2011, it was announced that Jagged RockFace had signed an exclusive contract with a new version of the IWA. Titles Hyper Fight Record: 9 - 6 AWE-I Gold Star champion x 2 IWA Tag Team Champion (w/Parasite C) Feuds Parasite C Reginald Winter "Genocide" Jack Barton Brian Calypso Moveset The Rockslide - head drop backslide Avalanche, Standing Avalanche, Flying Avalanche, Avalanche off the apron In the Mountains of Madness - Spinning sleeper Swat - Overhand Mongolian chop